poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Learning the Basics of Time Force
Learning the Basics of Time Force is the first episode of the first season of Power Rangers Delta Zero. Summary With Frax and Gluto returning in league with Dr. Typhoon, the Delta Zero Rangers must join forces with the Time Force Rangers in order to prevent the future from falling into balance. Plot Frax and Gluto returning for revenge/Dr. Typhoon's offer they could not refuse The episode begins with Dr. Typhoon working on a new plot, he worked up the technology to resurrect and revive Frax and freed Gluto from Time Force custody. With that, he offered them revenge against the Power Rangers they couldn't even refuse. A Special Test of Teamwork/Confidence is the Key to accomplishing any obstacles Meanwhile at Tyteria Academy, Alex and his team came and told the students to learn a special test of teamwork, while Lieutenant Lena Torres reminds Alex about confidence being the key of accomplishment. The Time Force Rangers arrived at Tyteria/Alex and his friends honored them Soon enough, the Time Force Rangers arrived at Tyteria as Alex and his friends honored them. Ransik warned them about Frax and Gluto/Beginning their mission on Earth However, Ransik came with Nadira as he warned Alex and his frineds about Frax and Gluto's return and in league with Dr. Typhoon. With no time to lose, they begin their mission on Earth. Arriving at Silver Hills/Meeting at the Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower As they arrived at Silver Hills, Wes and his team showed them their homebase, the Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower. Wes and Eric taught Alex how to fight Silver Guardian style/Understanding teamwork Then, Wes and Eric taught Alex how to fight the Silver Guardian style with disaplin. As they showed Alex the ways of being the leading Red Ranger, he understood what teamwork is always about. The Delta Zero and Time Force Team Up begins/Fighting off Frax with everything Without hesitation, the Delta Zero and Time Force Rangers begin their team up to stop Frax. At last, they started fighting him of with all of their might. Defeating Frax for good and capturing Gluto/Dr. Typhoon gigitified Frax As the fight kept on going, Alex, Wes, and Eric finished off Frax as Ransik captured Gluto into his miniture figure size. Suddenly, Dr. Typhoon used his gigitification on Frax making him bigger. Alex and Wes led their team together/Taking down Frax once more/Typhoon retreated Then, Alex and Wes led their team together as they used their Megazords and took down Frax for good. With the battled ended, Typhoon retreated back to his lair at Tyteria. Giving thanks to their new allies/Returning to Tyteria for a job well done In the end, Wes and his team thanked Alex and his friends for their help. As they said their goodbyes, they returned to Tyteria for a job well done and report to General Kosinski and Lieutenant Torres. Rangers Delta Zero Rangers Time Force Rangers Mentors *General Hector Kosinski *Lieutenant Lena Torres *Gerald McClain *Perry McClain Allies *Circuit *Nadira *Ransik *Noticon *Dash Civilians *Jane McClain *Odette McClain *Sophie McClain *Mayor John Watson *Heather Robinson *Mike Robinson *Emily Robinson Villains *Dr. Typhoon *Frax *Gluto Trivia * Transcript *Learning the Basics of Time Force/Transcript Category:Power Rangers Delta Zero Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5